Coffee and Cigarettes
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger both have different things that put them in bad moods but they each know just how to make it better. Just some good old MarkRoger fluff. 4TH CHAPTER UP!
1. I need a smoke

Mark opened the loft door and walked inside. "Hey babe." He said to Roger who was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi." Roger snarled not averting his eyes from the ceiling above him.

"Wow, someone's in a crappy mood."

"No I'm not." He shot back at Mark.

"I think I know why." Mark said as he walked over and dropped a pack of cigarettes on Rogers chest.

Roger looked down and smiled. "How did you know I was out?"

"Cause I saw you smoke your last one last night. So I grabbed some when I was out filming this morning. Besides the only time your ever that mean to me is when you haven't had a cigarette in a while."

Roger got up off the couch and walked over to Mark. He put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "You" He bent down and kissed him. "Are amazing."

"Where are you going?" Mark was puzzled that Roger had begun to pull away.

"I need to smoke." He said holding up the pack and walking towards the fire escape.

"You know you don't have to go outside. The smoke doesn't bug me."

"I know but its nice outside. Come with me." Roger reached out for the filmmakers hand. Mark gladly took it and followed Roger out side. Roger lit his cigarette and took a deep breath in.

"Ahh" He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as the nicotine rushed through his body.

"Better" Mark asked brushing the hair out of Rogers eyes.

"Much." He grabbed Marks hand and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too Rog."

"Aww you guys are so cute." Came a voice from below them.

Roger looked over the side. "Hey Meems."

"Hey guys." She said looking up. "What's up."

"Oh not much. Just relieving Roger of his nicotine craving." Mark laughed as he ruffled his boyfriends hair.

"Oh was he crabby? Cause when we were together every time he would run out of cigarettes he would be in a horrible mood."

"I am not!" Roger said defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are too." They said in unison.

They all laughed at this and Roger took another drag of his cigarette.

"So Meems, any plans tonight?" Roger asked

Mimi sighed, "Just work. How bout you guys?"

"Hmm...nothing really that I can think of." Mark said looking up at Roger. "Can you think of anything?"

"Um...nope. Just hang out I guess."

"Oh sounds oh so much fun." Mimi said sarcastically. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! Sorry boys I have to go get ready for work."

"Bye Mimi." They yelled down over the railing as she walked inside.

"So baby what do you wanna do tonight?" Mark asked as Roger lit up again.

Roger sighed and sucked on his cigarette. "I dunno Marky I don't really care anything you wanna do is fine with me."

"Oh I have an idea. I am going to make you dinner, and then we can go eat it by candle light on the roof." Mark said perking up

"Thats an amazing idea babe but um we don't have shit in the house to eat."

Mark began to walk back inside "I have my ways."

"Well if you can manage it I'm all for it." Roger said bending down and kissing his lover.

"I'll be back later baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Roger said as Mark grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.


	2. What to Make?

As Mark step out of the building he felt a rush of warm air wash over him. He loved summertime.

_Ok he thought to himself I need to find some way to get money or food so I can make Roger dinner. Lets see...Where can I go? My I can't get my buzzline paycheck tell next week and I've asked for advances on them almost every time. I cant do that again_.

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he ran into Collins.

"Hey what the fuck Mark watch out." Collins chuckled

"Hey Collins sorry."

"Where are you going and why weren't you paying attention?"

"Well I wanted to make Roger a romantic dinner, but of course we don't have shit in the house. So I was trying to figure out how I was gonna get some money to go buy food for us. I guess I was just lost in thought." He said sheepishly

"Its cool Mark. And thats so sweet, you two are so romantic." He said with a laugh. "Look Marky if you need money you can just ask. I'd be glad to lend some to the woo Roger into fucking you cause."

"You know as well as I do that I don't actually have to do anything to get him to fuck me. He is always up for sex. But if you wanted to lend some money to the Mark is a hopeless romantic fund then it would be gladly accepted."

"Of course I would." Collins said as he handed him some money.

"Look I'll pay you back whenever I can I promise."

"Don't worry about it Mark between Angel and all the ATMs I've rewired we've got plenty of money. Just think of it as I bought you dinner at the Life."

"Thanks Collins." He gave him a hug. "I should probably go to the store to figure out what I'm making."

"Ok bye Mark. I'm gonna go see Roger have fun."

"Bye" He yelled over his shoulder as they began to walk in opposite directions.

Mark walked into the store and grabbed a basket.

What the fuck am I going to make? Lets see...what is Rogers favorite food. Hmm...O I know some sort of pasta. He reached for the noodles. Oh and I'll add chicken this will be perfect Roger will love it.

Back at the loft Roger was sitting on the couch mindlessly strumming his guitar. All of the sudden the door opened and Collins walked in.

"Hey." He exclaimed as he came over and sat down next to him.

Roger set his guitar down. "Hey."

"I ran into your boy out on the street. He said something about cooking dinner for you or something."

"Yeah we were standing out on the fire escape and all of the sudden he decided he wanted to cook me dinner."

"You know him Rog, he's just a hopeless romantic."

"I know I love that about him." He said with a smile.

"Its cute how in love you two are." Collins said punching Roger in the arm.

Roger rubbed his arm "Ow what the fuck? You know Mimi said the same thing about us earlier."

"Well thats cause its true." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck could that be? No one ever knocks when they come over here our doors always unlocked." Roger pushed him self up off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Its me baby open the door." Mark called back from the other side.

"Why should I?" Roger playfully called back.

"Cause my hands are full and I can't do it myself." Mark whined through the door.

"I dunno..." Roger said mock-apprehensively

"Roger open the fucking door!" Mark exclaimed.

"Fine don't be so pushy." Roger said as he pulled the door open.

Mark walked over and set the bags down in the kitchen "Your such an ass Roger."

Roger walked over and wrapped his hands around Marks waist pulling him closer. "Then it's a good thing you think I'm adorable." He said playfully as he buried his head into Marks neck.

"Yes it is." Mark said kissing his temple. "Now shoo go play guitar or something. I have to cook."

Collins stood up and walked over to them. "I'm gonna take off guys. Leave you two to be romantic and sappy." He said with a laugh.

"Bye Collins." Roger said as he walked over and picked up his guitar.

"Bye" Mark yelled searching through the bags.

Roger began to play his guitar as Mark began to attempt to cook them dinner.


	3. Rose Petals and Bright Stars

"Mmm...Smells amazing." Roger said as he emerged out of his room and walked into the kitchen.

"Good." He said as he grabbed the food and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna get everything set up on the roof. Come up in five minutes ok babe."

"Ok." Roger kissed Mark on the forehead and walked back to his guitar.

Mark walked up stairs with food and wine in hand. He had had Angel come by and set up the roof while he cooked, he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He got to the roof and saw Angel still there putting on the finishing touches.

"Oh my god! Angel it looks amazing!" He exclaimed

In the middle of the roof there was a small round table covered with a white table cloth with red rose petals sprinkled all over it. Scattered all over the floor were more petals with a path of them leading from the door to the table. In the middle of the table were two candles which Angel was proceeding to light. Over head the stars seemed to be shining brighter just for them.

Mark set the food down on the table and went over and hugged Angel. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Marky." She walked over to the stairs. "Have fun." She said with a wink before heading down.

Roger walked up the stairs and was speechless. Mark walked over and gave him a kiss.

"What do you think?"

"M...Mark...I...I'm...speechless."

Mark grabbed Rogers hand and led him over to the table. He poured a glass of wine and served him the pasta.

"Oh Marky. It all looks amazing. What the fuck did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, you just got lucky." Mark said with a laugh as he reached across the table and grabbed Rogers hand. He raised his glass of wine. "Here is to us. We have done many things in the past, and more will happen in the future. But for right now, and even if you only do it this once, live for no day but today. Be here in the moment with me, because I love you. You are my world Roger and I can't imagine my life with out you."

Roger looked up at Mark. Both men had tears in their eyes. "I love you too baby."

Mark to a drink of his wine and set the glass down. "Well I can't promise you that this is very good food, but lets hope."

Roger took a bite of the chicken pasta. "This is amazing Mark. Who knew you could cook this well?"

Mark gave a small laugh. "Thank you Rog."

"This is a welcomed change from eating cereal everyday." Roger took another bite and looked around. "When did you do all of this?" He said motioning to all the decorating.

"Oh I didn't. I had Angel come over and do it."

"Well remind me to tell her it looks amazing."

They finished their meals and Roger got up and walked over to Mark, pulling him up out of the chair and into his arms. Deep blue met startling green as they looked into each others eyes. Roger forgot what he had meant to say and pressed Mark against him so deeply that he seemed to feel the filmmakers warmth in his veins.

"This has been the best night of my life." He pressed a deep kiss against his soft lips. He wanted to stay on the roof top pressed against Mark for the rest of his life.


	4. Passion in the Kitchen

Mark and Roger walked down the stairs from the roof carrying everything that they had brought up to the roof. They walked through the door and Mark went into the kitchen to put all the dishes in the sink. Roger came up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Tonight was amazing." He whispered into Marks ear.

The filmmaker turned around and wrapped his arms around Rogers neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The rocker pressed his lips hard against Marks. Roger parted his lips and pushed his tongue into Marks mouth. Mark groaned as Roger began to grind his hips in circles on his waist. Roger could feel Mark growing hard against his leg, as the filmmaker ran his hands all over Rogers body. He grabbed the song writers ass and pulled him tight against him pushing there erections together through their pants.

"Oh...god Roger." Mark moaned as Roger began to suck on the pale skin on his neck. "Ahh...uh..Bedroom." He managed to pant.

"No." Roger said brushing his lips against Marks ear. "I want you right here, right now."

Roger pushed Mark down onto the cold tile, and straddled him. He bent down and kissed his on the lips with all the passion he could muster. He sat up and pulled his shirt off followed by Marks. He threw his shirt to the side and brought his lips back down to meet his boyfriends.

Mark began to groan as Rogers hands found their way to his waist and began to undo his pants. "Roooogggerrr" Mark moaned thrusting his hips upward as Roger pulled off his pants.

Roger pulled Marks boxers off and went back up to kiss him hard on the lips. He moved down to his chest and left a trail of kisses all the way down. He bit his bottom lip and looked up into Marks eyes which were filled with eagerly awaiting passion. Mark inhaled sharply as Roger flicked his tongue over his tip.

"Ohh." Roger said playfully. "Is that what you want?"

All Mark could manage was a soft moan.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said." Roger laughed Mark was thrusting his hips uncontrollably. Roger loved to tease him.

"Yes...fuck...ohh...s...suck me...Roger!" Mark yelled.

Roger licked his lips and took Mark into his mouth. He devoured every inch of him. Kissing and sucking, driving Mark into oblivion.

"I...I...m...gonna...cum...!" Mark yelled as he dug his nails into Rogers back. Roger finished him off and pulled himself up on top of his lover. He licked his lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

"I need you." Roger moaned flipping Mark over and entering him. His thrusts picked up the pace as Marks moans grew louder and louder. "Ahhh...Oh..My...God!" Roger yelled as he came into Mark.

Both men panting heavily collapsed on top of each other on the kitchen floor.

"You are unbelievable!" Mark panted into Rogers ear.

Roger sat up and kissed Mark on the lips. "Bedroom?"

"Fuck yes" Mark said pulling himself up off the floor. He grabbed Rogers hand and led him into their bedroom. Mark grabbed his scarf off the couch as they walked in.

"What's that for?" Roger asked playfully knowing fully well what Mark had in mind.

"It my turn to tease you."


End file.
